Sony Wonder
1st Logo (1991-1995) Nicknames: "Bouncy 'WONDER' Block" Logo: On a white background, we see the Sony logo. At the same time, a green box with the word "WONDER" (In a decorative font), shrunken, falls from the top-middle screen to the bottom-middle screen. Once it hits the bottom, it bounces back up, spreading and widening itself as it goes. It then makes a stop below. FX/SFX: The box's animation. Cheesy Factor: Very early computer effects. Too simple to be a '90s logo. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare. It can be seen on pre-1995 Nickelodeon tapes from the era, which are easily available on Amazon and eBay. The later Nickelodeon tapes (the ones that say "Nickelodeon Video") have the second logo. Also seen on VHS tapes of A Bunch of Munsch, Dog City, Wild C.A.T.S., Cadillacs and Dinosaurs, and Tales from the Cryptkeeper. Although despite the next logo is on print, it used this logo. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo Logo A (1995-2006) Nicknames: "The Ribbon", "The Sunny 'WONDER' Ribbon" Logo: On the time-lapsed cloudy environment. The word "WONDER" (in Herman font, more simple from before), in a pink ribbon, flies in from the top-right to the bottom of the screen and stops in the center. The ribbon then turns blue, and we then see a CGI yellow sun appear in place of the "O" in "WONDER" via a cheesy light effect. The Sony logo fades in at the top of the ribbon. The end result is almost the same as the first logo. Variants: *Sometimes, the logo is shortened: **Beginning with the ribbon flying in. **Beginning just before the sun appears. Seen on Season 1 episodes of The Beginner's Bible. **Sometimes, the logo fades to black earlier. **It is already-formed. Seen on Rainbow Fish (TV Series). *The color of the CGI sun in "WONDER" can vary. **On nearly all Sony Wonder releases, the sun is in gold-yellow. **On many Sesame Street VHS releases from late 1996-early 1998 such as Sing Yourself Sillier At the Movies and Kids' Guide to Life: Telling the Truth, the sun is in orange-yellow orange. **On early 1996 Sesame Street VHS releases such as Elmocize and Rock & Roll, the logo appears brighter, making the CGI sun appear in a white-tinted color. *There is a closing variant *Sometimes, like on ClassicMedia releases, the logo is surround by the light blue faded border. FX/SFX: The ribbon flying, the sun and the Sony logo both appearing. Music/Sounds: When the logo starts, we hear a riveting string note being held out, and when the ribbon appears, descending harp notes play in-sync with the ribbon. As the ribbon is in its position with the sun appearing, a brief flute melody plays, and when the Sony logo appears, everything rises to 1 majestic note complete with tubular bells that slowly stops once the logo fades. Availability: Common. It can be seen on many Sony Wonder tapes and DVDs from the late '90s to the mid 2000's, such as Sesame Street videos and releases from Random House Home Video & Golden Books Family Entertainment/Classic Media. It can also be seen on Canadian DVD and VHS releases of Calliou. Scare Factor: None. It's a clean (and cute) logo. Logo B (Website Promo; 2004-2006) Logo: We fade into a different sky background with several clouds moving along the screen very fast, as well as the sun appearing on the lower center of the screen. The "WONDER" ribbon fades in and ripples. When the ribbon has fully appeared, the sun gives off it's bright shine and casts bright rays into the sun-shaped "O" in "WONDER", thus making it solid yellow. The Sony logo and the URL "www.sonywonder.com" then fade in and ripple until they fully appear, with both texts appearing above and below the "WONDER" ribbon, respectively. FX/SFX: The animation. Music/Sounds: The shirt version of the music of the time, beginning with the defending harp notest. When the flute starts playing, the female announcer said "Experience the wonder online at www.sonywonder.com". Availability: Rare. Seen at the end of many Sesame Street, Elmo's World and Arthur VHS and DVD releases from 2004 to 2006. Scare Factor: None. 3rd Logo (2006-2007) Nickname: "Cheesy Sun", "Flash Sun", "Twirling Sun" Logo: On a white background, we see a crudely drawn gold circle that zooms incredibly close to the screen, then pans back, followed by rapid flashing. Several lines appear across the circle, making it a sun, then spin around. The lines blur, then are re-drawn. The sun bounces to the middle of the screen, where the text "SONY", in its corporate font, slides in from the left and bumps the logo. "WONDER", also in the Sony logo font, then slides in from the right and makes the logo positioned correctly. The sun rays spin around one more time and wiggle around (a la the animation style of Ed, Edd n Eddy). After that, the byline "A Sony Pictures Entertainment / Kids Music Company" fades in below. FX/SFX: Simple Flash animation. Cheesy Factor: The re-drawing of the sun rays is an unnecessary scene that likely only serves to slightly pad out the runtime, not to mention that the flashing after the sun pans back could cause some seizures. Music/Sounds: We hear a quick jet zooming sound, then several xylophone notes and a "TWING!" as the circular sun zooms back. As the sun spins around, there is several drum taps, then 3 bouncing sounds. 2 "dwong" sounds are heard as the Sony Wonder logo is finally formed, followed by an ascending twinkle. Availability: Uncommon. Appears on the company's later releases, such as the last few Sesame Street releases from Sony Wonder. Scare Factor: Minimal. 4th Logo (2009) Nickname: "The Generic Background" Logo: On the lighted environment of the website of the time, there is the white words "Sony Wonder" (With the black drop-shadow at the right) on the center of the screen. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Extremely rare. Seen on Playmobil: The Secret of Pirate Island. Scare Factor: None. 5th Logo (2014-) Nickname: "The Return of the Sunny 'WONDER' Ribbon" Logo: Same concept as the 2nd logo, but the logo is already-formed and it is still (Just like the previous logo) against the different cloudy sky environment. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The opening theme. Availability: Current. Debuted on The Swan Princess: A Royal Family Tale. It was recently seen on The Swan Princess: Princess Tomorrow, Pirate Today, Scare Factor: None.